Kobe
Westside is better than eastside and same goes with the nba. West is better than the east and one of the players who is in the west is Kobe Bryant. I think Kobe is one of the best player in the nba. Best point guard One reason I think this is true is kobe averages at about 28 points per game. That pretty good being second in the legue leaders on points per game under iverson that is because iverson got nobody to help him even with chris webber beside him but kobe in the other got noone to help him in the most points. He is mainly by himself making all the points. Trying to make it to the playoffs. Kobe is the man but if the Lakers make it to the playoffs they won't make to the finals because they don't shaq nomore and kobe ain't superman. One reason I think this is true is because Kobe averages at about 28 points per game. Thats pretty good being second in the legue leaders on points per game under Iverson that is because Iverson got nobody to help him even with Chris Webber beside him but Kobe in the other hand got no one to help him in the most of the points. He is mainly by himself making all the points. Trying to make it to the playoffs. Kobe is the man but if the Lakers make it to the playoffs they won't make to the finals because they don't have Shaq no more and kobe ain't superman. Also the same was set for the Miami Heat. Last night the heat played the pistons and lost. Daywane Wade had a really bad scoring game. The heat lost and Daywane Wade had one of his first low scoring game and that was because Shaq was not there. Stats say that the Miami heat should have won that game. That brings me to the fact that without Shaq on both the Lakers and the Heat the game they play will be a hard game. When Shaq is in the game he is a difference maker. Now that comes to the fact who is the better point guard Kobe or flash as he is called by shaq,Daywane Wade. The truth I think flash is a better point guard out of the two. But if you ask me who's the best point guard in the legue I would say Allen Iverson. Ever since he move positions and went to the one he's become a better alround player. Three championship rings Another reason I think that he is one of the best nba player in the nba is because he won 3 champion rings in the age of 24. Many people think its because of shaq that he got the three champion rings. But in opinion kobe made shaq who is today. I mean kobe and shaq was a good duo like jordan and pipen. But kobe was always the speedy one and the one with the moves and shaq was always the big man and to get the rebound if kobe miss his shots. "KObe one of a kind". Some disagree with me. They say kobe is whack that he a ball hugger and that he don't know how to play as a team. They all wrong he just one of those players that will do anything to make his team go to the top. Still, I think kobe ain't a wanna be jordan. He got his own moves. He just got things similar to jordan. You never know he might be the next jordan, no doubt about that. I was always the lakers fan before and after. The past lakers was the best. They had Abdul Jabar Kareem, Magic Johnson, Wilt chamberlain, jerry west. Now they have chuky atkins, lamar odom, Brain Grant, Kobe Bryant and had Shaq traded to the Maimi Heats.Now they might now make it to the playoffs. But still winning the gold or not I will always be a laker fan. Kobe accomplishments KObe ain't only three time champions he got a whole lot with that as well.Kobes accomplishments Kobe is a well experience player with alot to come for him. This year they ain't going to make it to the playoffs to win the gold because they ain't a team. A team needs more than two people to make the points and KObe and lamar odom are like the only ones to make the points. KObe is the star player of the lakers and he got to do everything he can to win games but it would be better if some one helped out Kobe. This year the lakers won 34 games and lost 44 games. Which makes them in the 11 spot in the western Conference. The lakers will be back next year.Kobe doesn't really have that many accomplishments because he hasn't won MVP he hasn't been scoring champ and he can't play as a team or if not by himself.Unlike Allen Iverson he does it all.Scoring better than 50 three times this seasons and giveing his team a playoff spot.Many think that the sixers might suprise many people and teams this playoff time.Even though Iverson has not won a championchip he feels and looks like a champ.